Meeting the Autobots
This is the scene where our heroes knows they don't have enough power they Meet Thomas' and Twilight's old friends the Autobots and joins them in War of the Apocalypse. (Later our heroes are in the Turtle's lair) Max Taylor: That was pretty wild back there. Rex Owen: Yeah, who are those robots? Hiatt Grey: The Decepticons. Matt Ishida: Who? Hiatt Grey: Decepticons. There the evil robots that they fought the Autobots and they wanted to get the allspark. Tino Tonitini: Yeah. Last time me and my friends face them we almost don't stand a chance. Emerl: So the Decepticons really want the allspark? Hiatt Grey: Hmm. Raphael: Okay. How we gonna stop those alien robots? Twilight Sparkle: Autobots. The DigiDestined and their Digimon: Autobots? Twilight Sparkle: Yup, there the ones who can stop them. Michelangelo: Okay, so where are we suppose to meet them? Hiatt Grey: I know where. (They teleport to the desert of Arizona) Hiatt Grey: We're here. Guilmon: Where are we? Takato Matsuki: We're in Arizona. Ron Stoppable: Arizona? YAAAHOOO!!!! We're in Arizona! We're in Arizona! Oh yeah, we are in, we are in, we are in. Yeah! (Then they hear a truck horn sound along with many vehicles appears) Rika Nonaka: Okay. Twilight Sparkle: Right on time. Leonardo: Really those are the Autobots? Dr. Z: Yeah, I don't see them. Rainbow Dash: No we're serious. There here. Tino Tonitini: We'll show you. Hiatt Grey: Go on, show yourselves. (The vehicles transforms to the Autobots, much to our heroes' surprised) Optimus Prime: Are you Tai Kamiya, the leader of the DigiDestined? Tai Kamiya: Um... Yes. Max Taylor: I can't believe this! Those are robots! Zoe Drake: Who are you? Optimus Prime: My name is Optimus Prime. Tino Tonitini: It's good to see you again, Prime. Optimus Prime: Hello Tino. Lor McQuarrie: It's been a long time. Agumon: And how did you know we're the DigiDestined? Optimus Prime: The Autobots and I have seen you protecting you're world and Digital World from Evil Digimon. And you also defeated your enemies the Dark Masters. Flain: Cool. Optimus Prime: You must be Emerl leader of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1? Emerl: That's correct. Xion: He knows you're name. Sonic: So what's going on Optimus? Optimus Prime: A group of Legendary Pokémon are in trouble. The Villains are planning to capture them all and use them as weapons to destroy us all and rule the universe forever. Guilmon: That sounds bad. Drift: Of course it's bad. Takuya Kanbara: We wouldn't let those creeps get away with this! Bumblebee: You can said that again. Hound: Evil Villains. Bunch of back stabbing weasels. Drift: Hound, find your inner compass. Loyalty is but a flower in the rings of fear and temptation. Hound: What the heck are you saying? Drift: It's a haiku. Hound: Cut the rubbish, before I drop a grenade in your throat. Drift: Try it, (Pulls out his sword) you'll be dead. Hound: Oh, please pull it. Please do it. Bumblebee: You know what? It'll save us so much time. Cross-hairs: Well, raise your hand if you're thoroughly disenchanted with our little pleasant Earth vacation. (Takes out his gun) So, who's the stowaways? Max Taylor: Whoa! What are you doing!? Don't shoot us! Optimus Prime: Stop, Hound both of you! We need to help them save Legendary Pokémon and the world. Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes